Luna Moonshire
Luna Moonshire is the fusion dimensional counterpart of Lulu Obsidian (Xyz dimension), Dani Freedman (Standard dimension) and Gwen Silverwood (synchro dimension). She is the future Great Guardian Moon the one who used to look over the 4 different dimensions. She is the only bracelet girl who doesnt have any connection to her dimensional boy. Appearance Luna is an Obelisk Blue duellist at Duel Academy. She is seen wearing her duel academy uniform and sometimes a black shirt, light red skirt, black and red boots and a light blue jacket. She wears a bracelet on her left arm like her dimensional counterparts. She has blonde hair which she ties up in a high pony and two pink sidetails with turquoise eyes. Personality As she has been trained largely in Duel Monsters and confined in Academia's castle since her childhood, Luna is serious-minded, but has no social skills as a result and not understanding that not everyone is a Duelist. When first introduced, she is constantly trying to prove herself worthy to the professor and wants to fight Academia's enemies, and even members of Academia when necessary. She's strong-willed and determined to prove that she is strong and is willing to put herself in danger to prove this. Ironically, while wanting respect, she is very rude to others, believing herself superior to them. Also, in her desire to earn respect and the right to move about freely, she is shown amoral in her actions. She is willing to randomly attack any and all Duelists who use Xyz Monsters, even innocent bystanders in the same manner. Etymology The name Luna is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Luna is: The moon. In Mythology Luna is one of the names of Artemis the moon goddess. the natural satellite of the earth, visible (chiefly at night) by reflected light from the sun. "there was no moon, but a sky sparkling with brilliant stars" The word derives from the Old English scir, itself a derivative of the Proto-Germanic skizo (cf. Old High German scira), meaning'care or official charge. In the UK, "'shire" is the original term for what is usually known now as a county; the word county having been introduced at the Norman Conquest of England. History/Past Luna attended duel academy when she was young. She made her way up to Obelisk blue at the age of 6. She wanted to go and fight against the xyz dimension but the professor didn’t let her go. Season 1 It was said that Luna was captured by the professor when she was 16 in 1998 and served her time in the prison’s of Academia only to be bust out of her cell by Yuto and Lulu. Later on after she was freed she helped the beginning of the gang look for the final counterpart: Gwen Silverwood. With her gang they travelled to the Xyz dimension and was apart of the team who was duelling the professor. Later on again she was captured by the professor and was brainwashed. ' '''She duelled her older brother Aster and lost the duel thanks to Erica who helped him out. ' Season 2 '''Luna was sacrificed along with her counterparts. During the time Ellira Grayson was calling onto her, she realised that Ellira Grayson was the last one who held the 4 dimensional bracelets before the girls appeared in the 4 dimensions. Season 3 She was again sacrificed. She heard the story of Sophie Freedman and what happened to her home. She had a duel against the dark signers. In the final duel she called out to Tom telling him that she wanted him to be the correct tom evil and cold. ' Deck '''Luna uses a butterfly type deck which has nothing in common with her name. She has a main focus on Fusion summoning and her ace monster is White Butterfly Dancer. ' Relationships 'Luna shares a strong bond with her dimensional counterparts though they are exactly like eachother. She seems to get along very well with her dimensional counterparts. ' Quotes '''“I WANT THE OLD TOM BACK!” -Luna season 3